I Think I Wanna Marry You
by blaineycupcake
Summary: My opinion of how season 5 should start. SPOILERS from 4x22 "All Or Nothing" (This is a oneshot)


"Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine. Everyone was on their way out of the choir room when Blaine had spoken up. Blaine looked nervous and as Sam passed him he lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder before smiling at Kurt and exiting the room.

"Sure."

He made his way across the floor, back to where Blaine was standing. Blaine was biting his lip in a way that always made Kurt's heart leap. He had really missed the short boy over the past few months, more than he would ever admit.

"Is something wrong, Blaine?" Blaine started blushing and he seemed to struggle for words.

"No, I…. I just need to ask you something." The curly haired boy peaked up at him through his long lashes as he started playing with a loose thread at the hem of his shirt. His hair was slicked back with an extreme amount of gel but a single stray hair was stuck to his forehead. Kurt quickly brushed it back with the back of his hand and he could feel Blaine's eyes seeking his.

"Okay, what is it?"

He looked into those dark hazel eyes that left him speechless even after all this time. They were filled with anticipation and maybe even a slight trace of doubt but Kurt quickly brushed it off as nothing.

"I love you." Blaine whispered softly and Kurt's chest filled with joy at the words.

"I know."

Blaine took his hands between his and calmly held his glance. Kurt took a deep breath to steady himself because it felt like his chest was about to explode from all the things that he was feeling. He had really missed touching Blaine and being near him. He had really missed Blaine.

"Do you love me?" Kurt gave him a nervous smile and looked down at their feet. They were mere centimeters from each other and he wanted so badly to just forget everything that had gone wrong between them and start over.

"You know I do." Blaine gave a sigh of relief and Kurt giggled nervously which only made Blaine blush even more.

"Kurt…" Kurt glanced up at the boy in front of him. He had tears in his eyes and Kurt wanted so badly to nothing but brush them away but he was frozen to the spot, waiting in anticipation for what Blaine had to say. Blaine inhaled deeply before continuing. "I know I messed up. I know I ruined it. And I am so so sorry. But you are the love of my life and no matter how hard I tried to move on I never could because I don't want anyone else but you, Kurt. I don't need anyone else."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Blaine continued before he had the chance. "I love you so much Kurt and I know we can make it work. I promise I won't screw it up again."

Blaine slowly fell to his knees and Kurt gasped loudly.

_This is not happening._

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine had a small black box in his hand and he slowly opened it as he spoke. "I want to spend the rest of my life with the person I love. Will you make me the luckiest man on earth and marry me?"

In the box was a beautiful silver band that shone almost as bright as the light in Blaine's eyes. He was smiling nervously as he waited for an answer. Kurt was desperately fighting for air and he felt like his knees were gonna give in any moment. He loved Blaine with all of his hear, he had known that for a very long time and he knew that Blaine was the love of his life but this was too sudden and too irrational. This was madness.

"No."

Blaine's smile fell and he looked like his heart had just been shattered into a million pieces.

"No?"

"No," Kurt whispered-

Blaine got up from the ground and Kurt could see that he was on the edge of tears. He shoved the black box back into his pocket and heavily sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Blaine, I-"

"No," Blaine cut him off before he could even finish. "I just need to be alone."

"Blaine, please let me explain."

The tears started rolling down Blaine's cheeks and Kurt's chest ached as he looked at the young boy before his eyes. "What is there to explain? You don't love me anymore."

"Yes I do."

"Then why did you say no?" Blaine looked at him accusingly and his voice rose as he spoke. It took everything in Kurt not to burst into tears at that very moment but he needed to get it out.

"Because I love you." A look of pure confusion crossed Blaine's face and Kurt slowly sat down on the chair next to him. "Because I want to do this right and rushing into it is only gonna make things much more difficult."

Blaine's eyes fell to the ground and he rubbed at his eyes with the edge of his sleeve but the tears kept coming.

Kurt continued softly. "Because you can't get married to save a relationship. That's like having a child to save a marriage - It doesn't work in the long run, it only makes everything worse."

He stroked a tear off of Blaine's cheek and the young boy's eyes found his. He could see how much it hurt Blaine that he had said no and it pained him to know that he had caused Blaine that much pain.

"I love you. With all of my heart. I never stopped loving you, Blaine." He took the young boy's hand and planted a soft kiss on his knuckles. "But I think we need to work on us before we should even consider something as big as marriage."

Blaine nodded and Kurt smiled.

"Do you think that we're meant for each other?"

Blaine quickly looked up and nodded. "Of course."

"Do you think we're gonna be together forever?"

Blaine nodded again. "I know we will be."

Kurt slowly stood up and dragged Blaine with him. They just looked at each other before they both grabbed their things and left the choir room.

"If we're gonna be together forever then there's no need to get married now. Marriage isn't what's gonna keep us together, love is, and I know that I love you."

Blaine slowly grabbed Kurt's hand and their fingers interlocked. "I love you too."

They walked hand in hand out of the front door and into the parking lot. Blaine was quiet but a small smile played at the edge of his lips.

"And you know?" Kurt pulled the car door open for Blaine before walking to the other side of the car and getting into the driver's seat. "I don't mind getting married at 60 as long as it's with you."


End file.
